One Final Moment
by Seana2271
Summary: When Waverly hears gun shots all she can do is hope Nicole isn't around.


_Hi... So this is my first Waverly and Nicole fanfic... be nice. Anyways leave a review if you like it.  
Also sorry for the pain I will cause _

* * *

_Waverly hears the gun go off just as she turns around the corner, she jumps back in shock checking herself to see if she had been shot. Feeling no pain and seeing no blood she looks to up and sees a body laid on the sidewalk. She runs as fast as she can to the injured bystander but as she gets closer to the lifeless body surrounded by a pool of blood she screams in horror. She knows who has been shot. Her wife. Nicole._

 _'Nicole' Waverly screamed as she came to a stop beside her wife kneeling to check if her wife was still breathing. 'Come on baby, please be okay please' She cries as the blood continues to pool around Nicole._

 _'Waverly…' Nicole coughs out as blood spills from her mouth._

 _'Nicole, you hang in there you hear me? You will not die on me. I can't lose you…' Waverly sobs out 'This isn't how our story is meant to end, we get to live a happy life, grow old, have children, have grandchildren'_

 _'Don't forget looking after Wynonna' Nicole coughed more violently this time the blood spilling from her gunshot wounds even more._

 _'Of course, we will have a room set up just for her' Waverly cried as she could feel her wife getting weaker with every moment that passed._

 _A group had formed around the young couple, many had been in the nearby shops as they heard the gun shots, many had seen the commotion and come running to try and help. Purgatory was a small town and even after the troubled years the couple had grown to be most stable couple in the town. Everyone knew about Nicole Haught and Waverly Earp, they had been married for 3 years now, yet they still found themselves living in Purgatory. They couldn't bring themselves to leave this town, it was where they met where they fell in love and where they wanted to start a family of their own. They had been trying for months now to have a baby, but things didn't always go to plan. It was hard for both, but they hadn't given up yet._

 _Waverly slowly lifted Nicole's head up, careful not to cause her wife anymore pain, and placed it down on her lap. She stroked her wife's ginger locks out of her face, seeing the colour disappear from her cheeks. She could feel her wife getting colder as the seconds drift by._

 _'She'd never… forgive us…. if we didn't' Nicole struggled to speak as breathing was getting harder and harder with each breathe that she took._

 _'Baby I need you to hold on, the ambulance will be here soon' Waverly whispered, 'I have something important to tell you'_

 _'You didn't… kiss Rosita… again did… you?' Nicole tried to joke._

 _'Really? You try and make a joke at a time like this' Waverly shook her head as her wife tried to smile at her joke._

 _'It… might be..' Nicole tried to reply but a violently cough ripped through her body._

 _Waverly cried as blood continued to pour from her wife's mouth as she continued to cough, she didn't know what to do. She could hear the ambulance in the distance, but Nicole was fading fast they both knew that. This could be their last moment they ever get together and Nicole was trying to make a joke._

 _Finally, the coughing stopped but Nicole was even weaker, the blood continued to soak through her clothes and on to the path, Waverly was covered in it._

 _'Nicole please baby breathe, I need you to hold on… We need you to hold on' Waverly sobbed. There were a few gasps in the crowd from people that were watching the young couple._

 _'We?' Nicole asked softly._

 _'Yes.. we. I'm pregnant. We're going to be parents. I can't do this without you Nicole' Waverly sobbed she knew deep down this was the end._

 _'I'm going to be a Mom?' Nicole whispered as tears rolled down her face 'We are going to have a baby…'_

 _'Yes, Nicole you are going to be a Mom, you need to be here to raise this child with me. Teach them things I don't know. Make sure Wynonna doesn't corrupt them, and keep them out of danger. I need you to do this with me Nicole' Waverly cried holding on to her wife even harder._

 _Nicole smiled softly, she was going to be a Mom, she was going to raise a child with the love of her life._

 _The crowed had grown larger as little time passed everyone looking on, many crying at the scene before them many in shock at what was happening._

 _'Alright people what is going on here?' A voice shouted over the murmurs of the Purgatory residents 'Move out of the way, police coming through' the voice shouted again moving their way to the front._

 _'Oh'_

 _Waverly looked up to see what the commotion was, as she looked up she looked right into her sister's eyes._

 _'Wynonna…' Waverly cried 'Where is the ambulance? Please we need it now'_

 _Wynonna stood there in shock, there was so much blood, on the floor, on Waverly and on Nicole. How was Nicole still alive? She shook her head and snapped out of it, rushing forward to kneel beside the couple._

 _'Haughtshot you got yourself shot eh?' Wynonna joked 'That's just a nickname you aren't meant to actually get shot'_

 _Nicole laughed at Wynonna's joke, causing another violent cough to rip through her body, but this time Nicole didn't feel pain._

 _'Wynonna now is not the time. Where is that god dam ambulance?' Waverly shouted looking up at the crowd. She knew it should have been here by now._

 _'I don't feel pain anymore Waverly' Nicole whispered looking up at Waverly._

 _'No, no, no. You don't get to do this to me' Waverly strangled out between her sobs._

 _'I love you Waverly Earp' Nicole whispered 'I have never loved anyone as much as you… until now. Make sure they know their Mom loved them so much…'_

 _'NO' Waverly screamed 'Don't you dare continue, you are going to live. You are going to watch this child grow up'_

 _'Take care of them both Wynonna. I know you will be the best Aunt to our child.' Nicole continued ignoring her wife pleading her to stop._

 _'I will I promise' Wynonna nodded not trusting herself to say any more as the tears welled up in her eyes. She loved Nicole like a sister, she had made her baby sister so happy ever since she had walked into their lives._

 _'We were meant to be Waverly I believe that I was made for you…. I will love you foreve…' Nicole whispered as she took her final breathe._

 _'Babygirl…. She's gone' Wynonna whispered to a hysteric Waverly._

 _'NO, NO, NO, NO! SHE CAN'T BE DEAD WE PROMISED TO GROW OLD TOGETHER' Waverly screamed at Wynonna as she held her wife closer to her._

 _'Come back to me please, come back, come back.' Waverly whispered into her wife ear in some way hoping it would work._

 _Waverly sat their rocking her wife's body muttering for her to come back until the ambulance finally arrived a few minutes later. The paramedics pushed their way to the front and saw the scene in front of them, both shocked at the amount of blood pooled around the body. A silent nod between them knowing they needed to confirm the death and take the body to the hospital._

 _'Miss…my name is Jos,h and this is my partner Claire. We need to take the body to the hospital' One of the paramedics spoke softly as took small steps towards Waverly._

 _'No, get back. You can't take her away from me' Waverly shouted at the paramedics and she held Nicole tighter to her body needing to feel her wife._

 _'Waverly….' Wynonna whispered as she slowly moved closer to her sister 'Baby girl, they need to take her'_

 _'No, they can't, I need here hear with me' Waverly cried at Wynonna pleading with her to make them go away. She wanted to be alone with her wife… her dead wife._

 _'Waverly she's gone, the woman you loved, the woman you married she's not here anymore...' Wynonna spoke as she placed a soft hand on Waverly 'Come on let her go baby girl'_

 _'I can't…' Waverly sobbed 'I can't let go'_

 _'You can sweetheart, come on come here' Wynonna whimpered out as she pulled her baby sister away from Nicole. Waverly collapsed in her sister's arms, sobs racking over her body as she cried out for her wife. Wynonna gave the paramedics a soft nod as they tended to Nicole._

 _'Shssss I know sweetheart I know' Wynonna whispered repeatedly as she held onto Waverly. Her own heart breaking for her little sister and at the fact she had lost another important person in her life. The tears trickled down Wynonna's face as she struggled to maintain her strong face she put on for times like this. Waverly continued to cry until she couldn't cry no more, she had worn herself out and had passed out asleep in Wynonna's arms._

 _The last thing Waverly remembered from that day was Dolls carrying her to the car, the rest was a blur. The days went by fast and before Waverly knew it, it was the day of Nicole's funeral, the day she would have to lay the love of her life to rest. The day ran as smooth as it could, it was a beautiful ceremony, everyone got to say goodbye to Nicole Haught, one of the main jigsaw pieces to their weird and crazy family. Wynonna had been Waverly's rock over the past days, making sure she was eating, and she was as okay as she could be. She hadn't had the talk with Waverly regarding what Nicole had said to her that day, but she figured that Waverly would talk to her in her own time. As the gang sat around a table at Shorty's, Waverly leaned into Wynonna, holding on to her stomach as she listened to Doc and Dolls tell stories about Nicole, stories that Nicole had told her at the very start of their relationship. She smiled softly hearing people talk about her wife, Nicole really was loved by everyone in purgatory, she just wished more than anything that Nicole could be here with her._

 _'Wynonna...' Waverly whispered._

 _'Yeah Baby girl?' Wynonna answered worried something was wrong with Waverly or the baby._

 _'Will you come to the doctors with me on Monday? It's my 6-week scan… Nicole was…' Waverly stuttered not able to finish her sentence._

 _'Of course, I will no need to ask. I promised tall and mighty I would be there for you and peanut and I don't intend to break that promise ever' Wynonna whispered as she looked down to the hand Waverly had on her stomach. Waverly wasn't showing any signs of being pregnant yet, which helped hiding it from people. She hadn't even told the boys she was pregnant, it was something both her and Nicole were meant to do together._

 _Fresh tears rolled down Waverly's face as she remembered the look of joy Nicole got when she had told her she was pregnant that day. She couldn't believe she was going to raise their child on her own, a single parent._

Waverly gasped loudly as she shot up in bed, struggling to find her breathe. She looked around frantically trying to remember where she was. She was at home in her room in bed, she pulled the covers off her and looked to her right finding an empty space. Panic raised in Waverly as she fanatically pulled herself out of bed.

'Nicole?' She shouted as she rushed out of the bedroom and into the baby's room. She didn't answer, Waverly started panicking as she rushed downstairs.

'Nicole?' Waverly shouted again as tears began to trickle down her face. As she rounded the corner to the downstairs living room she ran into a warm body.

'Nicole?' She asked as she pulled back from the warm body and looked up.

'Baby girl… It's me Wynonna' Wynonna spoke softly.

'Where's Nicole?' Waverly asked as her voice broke.

'Wave's….' Wynonna didn't know what to say or how to say. Her heart broke all over again for her baby sister.

'Oh… right I forgot' Waverly whispered as she turned around and made her way back upstairs. She didn't want Wynonna to pity her for thinking her wife was still alive. Even 5 years on she still had moments where she'd wake up and expect her wife to be lying next to her holding her as she sleeps.

She walked into her daughter's room and found her fast asleep even after all the commotion. 5 years had passed since she gave birth to Skye Nicole Haught, 5 years since she had said out loud she hated Nicole for leaving her when she needed her the most. 5 years since she discovered that Nicole was the second most important thing that happened to her, she had been replaced by Skye.

Waverly remembers the promise she once had with Nicole, that they would grow old together. Sadly, only one of them would grow old. Waverly passed peacefully in her sleep of old age, surrounded by Skye and her beautiful grandkids. She never married again.

Nicole Haught was Waverly Earp's one great love.


End file.
